


Birthday Boys

by fxckthisfxckthat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dweebs being dweebs, Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxckthisfxckthat/pseuds/fxckthisfxckthat
Summary: Since today is Dirk and Dave's birthday I decided to write this drabble for the two.





	Birthday Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be posted tomorrow I'm as tired as a dog. It's half way finished so I'll get it to you ASAP tomorrow.

The morning started out as it normally did. Dave was cuddled up against John as he was locked in a deep slumber. Today was just like any other. Well, almost. Dave turned twenty-two today and John wasn't going to not celebrate in some way. 

John planted soft kissed on Dave, trying to wake him. He knew he was a light sleeper. He had been that way for years. When Dave was somewhat conscious he turned and reached for his shades out of habit. 

"Daaave guess what today is?"

"Dirk's birthday I know..." He grunbled sleepily as he slipped on his sunglasses. It was hard to believe that almost nine years ago John got these for him.

John didn't seem pleased with his answer. "How can you remember your brothers' birthday but not your own you bum!" 

Dave rolled his eyes then felt a pair of soft lips against his own. Dave mentally grinned as he kissed John back and just held onto him. He attempted to run his hand through John's hair but it got caught in his messy black locks. Dave always enjoyed John's kisses. They were always so soft, excluding when they got intimate, and he always left the love put into it. When John's lips parted from his own Dave almost let out a whine. John carefully took off Dave's shades to look into his red irises. 

"Y'know they say the eyes are the door to the soul."

"You fucking dork it's too early to bumbard me with mushy shit." Dave laughed. His laughed seemed to be contagious because John laughed as well. He leaned in to kiss John again when his phone went off. He groaned loudly as he heard Dirk's ringtone.

"Don't drop that Dirk-a-Dirk! Yo Roxy what the- Aaye! Don't drop that Dirk-a-Dirk! You guys fuckin suck."

He remembered when he recorded the audio. Jake and Roxy wouldn't put Dirk down and he was not a happy camper.

Dave grabbed his phone, answering the call and putting it on speaker.

"You know I was about to get laid by Egderp when you called. Thanks for killing the mood."

"Dave!" John's face flushed red. 

"Well happy birthday to you to Dave."

"Happy birthday Dave!" Jake chimed in the background.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Happy birthday Dirk." Dave felt himself smiled. 

"I hope you have a good day and get lots of good blowjobs. You hear that Egbert? Treat him right!"

Dave swore John's face was fifty shades of red. Dave laughed warmly as well as Dirk.

"Yeah well the same applies to you. Try not to have too much fun."

"Thanks man. Alright I'll let you get back to the birthday sex. Bye Dave."

"Dirk oh my fiddle sticks I can almost feel John's embarrassment! Leave the poor kid alone!" Jake exclaimed before the phone call was cut.

Dave put his phone down and looked back to John. "Dude your face is as red as my eyes." He pulled John close to him and burried his face in the crook of his neck. He lets out a content sigh. He was glad to wake up to this every morning. John meant the world to him. 

"Did you have anything you wanted to do?" John finally spoke when he recollcted himself. "Not encluding sex!" He adds quickly. 

Dave shrugs still nuzzling against his love. "Anything with you makes my day."

"Oh come on there has to be something that you wanna do!"

"Cuddle all fucking day. Just waste this miserable cold day under the warm blankets enjoying each others company. That sounds like fucking heaven to me." Dave was already working his day plans and he held the other. John opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it, wrapping his arms around Dave. Today was going to be a good day.

Later that evening the two were having dinner and Dave looketd star stuck as always when he looked at John. They weren't doing anything too fancy, just having a home cooked meal. John caught the red eyed male staring and smiled happily. He spoe with a teasing tone,"I can tell your undressing me with your eyes." 

"Who said anything about that? I've got the most perfect person in the world sitting across from me. I have every reason to gape at him." 

John's cheeks heated up with that. Dave and John enjoyed their meal with each other. 

Eventually things got heated and now John was pressed against their bed, Dave trailing kisses on his warm skin. Dave took pleasure from every little breathy moan John blessed his ears with. He felt himself grow harder every time John begged for him. 

"Louder John..." Dave groaned nibbling on the shell of John's ear, "Don't bite your tounge..." 

With that simple request John seemed to get louder. Dave grinded their crotches together as he stripped John of his shirt. He begain marking his partners chest with hiccies and bite marks. Per John's previous request, he made sure to keep it where a shirt can hide it. 'Turtle necks are shirts.' Dave had said. He left a dark mark on John's collar bone. The other was in too far to complain. 

"D-Dave please just get on with it..." John begged with desperation in his voice. Dave gave a nod in compliance as he pulled down John's pants then removing his boxers. Dave's arousal twitched as he examined John's nude figure. He grabbed a bottle of lube they kept in the nightstand and he did a quick glance at the date to make sure. He coats his fingers in the liquid and tried to warm it for John before proding at his hole. John let out a sharp gasp as he felt Dave push his finger in. Dave always started off slowly for him, not wanting to hurt John. It that meant waiting then so be it.

After getting John's aproval he began fingering John. He heard John mewl as he writhed in pleasure below him. Dave locked his lips with John passionately as he soon began scissoring him. When Dave felt like he prepared John enough he pulled his fingers out, leaving John to whine at the loss of pleasure. John sat up and begain to undress his boyfriend, stripping him to nothing and he grabs the lube as well.

"What are you planning John?" Dav bit his bottom lip seductively, a faint red dusting his pale, freckled covered cheeks. John just smiled innocently as he squirmed some lube in his hand, rubbing it in before he begain to jerk Dave off. The Strider had been caught off guard, grabbing John's shoulder and moaning loudly. "Oh god...J-John." He breathed and he held onto him. John was occasionally squeezing Dave's length as he covered it with lube, making sure he didn't miss and inch. When he finished he laid back and looked up to Dave. 

He took that as his sign and ajusted himself to slowly push in John. As he did both parties let out a moan, one significantly louder than the other. Once fully in, Dave kissed on John to relax him, waiting for his signal to continue. 

"O-Okay." John spoke softly. Dave started his thrusts slowly and carefully. He savoured John's moans as he kissed along his collar bone. Soon John was begging for more and who could deny such a pretty face. Dave gave him what he wanted and more. Before they knew it they hit their climax hard.

Dave let out light pants as John was breathless. He pulled out and flipped beside John, pulling him close.

"Ha....happy birthday baby..." John weakly nuzzled Dave. Dave kissed John's head as they both were pulled into a deep sleep.


End file.
